


Wouldn't You Like to See Something Strange

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: Prompt #11: Frank/Gerard - HalloweenSo, the prompt said Halloween and I heard Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion. <333
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: No Tags Fall 2019





	Wouldn't You Like to See Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by someone lovely, remaining mistakes are my own.

The full moon hung low making Gerard’s shadow twine long behind him. The tails of his coat fanned out as sauntered up the cobblestone path to Frank’s door as the soles of his shoes made a satisfying clack with each step. His handpicked bouquet of blood red roses left petals in his wake, catching on the late October wind and mixing with the scent of woodsmoke. 

Gerard steps were sure as he deftly made his way up the half rotten porch steps, skipping over the softest parts that threatened to give way to knock on the dark green door. Opening with an ominous creak, Frank stuck his head around the doorway, the green cast of his skin nearly glowing in the moonlight. The bolts on his neck caught the light as if he’d polished them. Gerard couldn’t help his ghoulish grin at the thought of Frank making the extra effort on this, the holiest of nights. 

“Hey,” Frank said, smile wide. He’d slicked back his hair and put on a dark suit and a skinny red tie with tattoos peeking out above his collar and hands. Hands that reached out to grab both lapels of Gerard’s jacket for a kiss. Gerard tilted his head, deepening the kiss as Frank hummed in contentment.

“Hey Frankie,” Gerard said, breathless and smiling wide. “These are for you.” He pulled the roses up with a flourish. 

“Stolen roses! My favorite!” Frank accepted the bouquet, being mindful of the stems. 

“You say ‘stolen’ and I say liberated from Ray’s garden.” Gerard said ruefully. “Besides, Toro gave me a nod and a wave as I fell over the fence.”

Frank snorted and dropped them into a vase then pulled a single rose out of the bunch. Slicing most of the stem off, he tucked the rose into one of the lapels of Gerard’s coat. “A likely story.”

“Regardless,” Gerard shrugged and offered his arm, “would you accompany me to the celebration as we howl at the moon this Halloween night? I promise you a birthday surprise.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Frank’s smile turned coy as he tucked his arm into Gerard’s. The wind blew the door shut on their way out of the house. One of Frank’s ghost dogs, nearly transparent in the moonlight, circled their legs as they made their way into town. 

They stopped at Dewees’ sweet shop and picked up candied apples, choosing to eat them on a stroll through the graveyard. The bite of the sour and juicy-sticky sweet candy taste on their tongues as they traded kisses in the shadows. 

Echos of the jam starting back in the square called them back to the center of town. Ray and Andy in their holiday finery traded grins back in forth as they called up the song—something joyously mournful, singing sweeter than chainsaws. Gerard could feel the beat in the bone of his ribcage. He reached for Frank’s hand and they joined the throng of townsfolk already dancing, more of a mosh and gleeful bouncing back and forth. 

As the Witching Hour approached and Mayor Pete adjusted his top hat and geared up to make his yearly speech, Frank pulled Gerard out of the crowd and toward the park, snagging a bag of caramel corn on the way.

“What? Don’t want to hear Pete wax poetic about another gruesome year of fright?” Gerard teased. 

“Please, if I gotta listen to another long-winded talk about how great Halloweentown candy corn is, I’m gonna run for Mayor.” Frank grumbled. 

“Well what you would you talk about?” Gerard asked leading him up the winding path to the tallest hill—practically close enough to the moon that you could reach out and touch it. 

“Having more than one band for starters. Ray and Andy are great, but there needs to be more music,” Frank said, reaching the bag out to share. 

“It’s like Pete has forgotten we’ve got a wealth of talent in town,” Gerard agreed.

“Especially if you wanted to sing again,” Frank hedged, voice so quietly hopeful even as he wouldn’t meet Gerard’s eyes. 

“It has been six years,” Gerard said, smiling with his voice even as the side of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile. 

“Is this your surprise?” Frank asked, finally turning his face to meet Gerard’s eyes. “Finally getting the band back together?”

“Yeah,” Gerard said, biting his bottom lip, suddenly feeling overwhelming nervousness. “And I got you another dog in case you didn’t want to. I mean, Mikey said you really wanted to and I just—”

Frankie reached out one tattooed finger and placed it on Gerard’s lips with something impossibly fond tucked into the corners of his eyes. Gerard had felt it down to his skeleton for weeks that the time to reunite was on the horizon and had just started to realize that waiting until Frank’s birthday to even talk about it was maybe one of the more boneheaded things he’d managed to do.

But Frank was smiling at him now, here under the moon’s soft yellow glow. Gerard would wait from now until next Halloween to say another word if he kept standing there and looking so unbearably fond. 

“Of course,” Frank said. “I swore to you under a moonlit night like this years ago. Playing with James is raucous but not the same as it was playing with the four of you.”

Gerard grinned outright and pulled Frank in for a kiss tasting the giddiness on his tongue. When they pulled apart, Frank broke the comfortable silence.

“So, I couldn’t help but notice that you said the four of us and failed to mention who’s going to be doing the drumming.” Frank said, taking Gerard’s hand and leading them back to town.

“Well, I was thinking of just summoning Andy,” Gerard said, trying for casual and hitting gleefully excited for the mayhem that will ensue.

Frank giggled so much he had to stop and catch his breath. “You better check with Patrick first. I’d hate for us to get into a magical war after Toro explicitly said he would ‘not be doing any more of that spellcasting shit ever Gerard so don’t even think it.’”

“That was before he’d gotten to jam with Andy,” Gerard grinned. “Ray is ready to go to war with Pete and Patrick if that’s what it takes.”

“You know that Joe is the one we really should be worried about if you’re serious about this,” Frank pointed out. “Werewolves are territorial.”

“That’s why Joe and I have already signed a contract in blood with promises to return Andy in better condition than we found him,” Gerard said simply. 

“Great, I always wanted to watch a proper werewolf versus vampire fight,” Frank said wistfully.

“Way to keep the faith, Iero,” Gerard said, mock scandalized as Frank bumped his shoulders.

“Please, I bound that promise in blood and ink,” Frank said. 

“Yeah,” Gerard said earnestly, “I know.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” Frank said, pulling Gerard in for one last kiss at the bottom of his house’s steps as the howls of wolves echoed in the distance.


End file.
